Analyze economic, social, and psychological consequences with referenct to antecedent variables. Consequences on child development to age seven shall also be included, including behavior in the home and at school, psycological problems measured behaviorally, and child interaction with parents. Use control groups of women who did not bear children until after age 19, and children whose mothers were adolescents whtn the children were born. Use multivariate analyses as appropriate. Prepare for the Government a comprehensive final report on the results of the study.